


Fashion Sense

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn with too much plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: When you find yourself roped into making a personalized wardrobe for Iris, you can't help but fantasize about her ridiculously handsome older brother. But nothing would actually happen between the two of you... right?





	Fashion Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Hypaa does fluffy "thotty but wholesome" one-shots, too! Even if my muse was initially like, "Gladio and fluff don't mix, wtf".

Pulling your arm up to attempt to straighten out the tense muscles, you winced as you found that you couldn’t even raise it above your ear. _What did I even do to mess myself up this badly?_

Then you looked down at the pile of fabrics you had on the table in front of you and sighed. _That would definitely be the culprit._ You had been working tirelessly on your side project that you wished was your full-time job; clothes and accessory making. At first, it really was nothing but a hobby for you, until you were out one day walking around Insomnia in one of the outfits you had made and happened to catch the eye of a younger girl who went out of her way to stop and tell you how awesome you looked. It had startled you so much that all you could do was stare at her until you mumbled out a “thank you”.

You thought that would have been the end of it, because while you were more than flattered to have your work be recognized, it wasn’t like you were prepared to actually receive any praise for it. You _also_ weren’t prepared to make anything for anyone other than yourself, but when the girl had begged for a bracelet like yours, you agreed. It was just a little thing to hopefully show your appreciation for being noticed.

But on the top of the list of things you definitely were not ever, in your life, prepared for would be finding out that the girl you made the bracelet for was none other than Iris Amicitia. Everyone in Insomnia knew that family name and the importance it held to the Crown family, and you remembered having to choke down the waves of nervousness when you had first arrived at their place to deliver the gift. Iris had been so excited to show off both her new accessory and the person who made it, dragging you from meeting her parents even down to the family butler with enthusiasm that made your head spin. You didn’t remember being _that_ bubbly when you were 15… but then again, you were also fairly withdrawn as a person, anyway.

Somewhere along the way, you had ended up agreeing to make Iris other things, “to go with the bracelet!”, she’d said. You kind of figured that it was going to be a slippery slope from there, but honestly she was too cute to refuse. The final nail in the coffin had to be when you had met Iris’ older brother, Gladiolus. He had appeared in the doorway of Iris’ room one day while you were trying to get the exact measurements for a skirt that she wanted, and you’d dropped the tape measure as soon as you laid eyes on him. You were convinced that there was no man in Eos as perfectly sculpted as Gladio. You knew that things such as “love at first sight” didn’t actually exist, but for a moment you had almost been convinced that it did. You honestly couldn’t remember the last time you felt a crush so strongly, but you threw yourself into your work in order to make it not so glaringly obvious.

And that was how you ended up agreeing to make a mini-wardrobe for Iris and having quite a backlog of requests from her other friends from school once they found out who was behind her unique style. At first, you weren’t even going to accept payment for doing it because you felt weird about it; this was something that you were used to doing only for yourself. But it was Gladio who had actually convinced you otherwise. “If you’re good at something, never do it for free.” So while you were sure that you were low-balling your services to an extent, you still took his words to heart. _But let’s be honest here, he could’ve told me anything and I’d have lapped it up._

It had been months since all of that happened, and since then, the Amicitia siblings had become quite a staple in your life. You had somehow become sort of an older sister type to Iris along the way, and you knew she confided in you certain things that she wouldn’t dare tell her brother. Sometimes you even ate dinner with them, and their easygoing nature and sibling banter that you had grown accustomed to helped you ease out of your shell a bit. You didn’t actually have that many friends outside of work, so it was nice to have a glimpse into what it would be like to be somewhat social.

It also gave you an idea of what it might be like if you were a part of their family in another way… namely daydreaming about being closer with Gladio in ways you were certain would make Iris cringe if she knew. But it’s not like you could help it; he had an affinity for clothes that perfectly showed off his tattoo and his muscles and you had an affinity for appreciating him in those clothes. The first time he’d enveloped you in a hug before going home for the night, you thought you might die from happiness at the feeling of being surrounded by him. You memorized his unique scent and the feel of the planes of his back through the shirt when you tentatively returned the embrace, careful not to let your hands wander too much or to let it carry on for too long.

But you’d never really do anything about your feelings for Gladio. For one, just the thought of initiating anything made you feel like spontaneously combusting, and you were sure that Gladio wasn’t into you in that way anyway. Two, you were just the quirky girl that delivered items of clothing every week or so. They were so nice to invite you just that much into their lives, but trying your luck otherwise wasn’t on your list of things to do.

Which unfortunately meant that Gladio wasn’t on your list of things to do except in the recesses of your mind when you let it wander… which was exactly what you had done just now in order to give your sore muscles a break. _Crap, I have to finish this shirt for Iris. Stop daydreaming and start working._ You cracked your fingers and hunched back over the sewing machine, easing the pedal down just enough to get the speed you wanted to precisely control each and every stitch.

The joint at your neck and shoulder blade was just beginning to lock up again when you heard your phone buzzing on the table next to you. Glancing at it briefly, you reached over and swiped the screen to take the call and put it on speaker so you could continue working. “Hey, Iris, sorry I’m late, I’ve been slogging through today trying to get this done for you and it’s nearly ready. I’ll shoot you a text when I’m on my way, okay?”

“How about I save you the time and just swing by and get it?” A voice that definitely _did not_ belong to Iris replied, and you bumped your knee on the underside of the table in shock. Looking with wide eyes back at the screen, you realized that you had only read enough to know that an Amicitia was calling and not which one it was. Granted, Gladio rarely ever called you anyway, so ordinarily your hasty response would have been warranted.

“Oh… um, sorry, hi Gladio,” You stuttered. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“It means that I got out of training early, and since I know you’ve been working so hard, I figure I’d do both you and my sister a favor.” The sounds of city traffic filtered through the background. “You _are_ home, right?”

“Yes, but…” Your eyes scanned the mess that was your small apartment. “You don’t know where I live.”

“This is the part when you _tell me_ where you live, ______,” A smile could be heard in his voice, and you could see all too clearly in your mind’s eye the expression he would have on his face.

“Um… well… ah… okay, then,” Before you thought too much on it, you rattled off your address. “So… how long do you think it’ll take you to get here?”

There was a pause in which you assumed he was keying your address into a GPS. “Ten minutes. Why? Do you have a guy over that you have to hide?”

You choked at his teasing. “NO, it’s just… my place is a mess, and I’d rather not let you see the worst of it.”

Gladio scoffed. “If I can survive being in Noct’s place, I’m pretty sure I can handle yours. Just relax, and I’ll see you soon.” He hung up before you could say anything else, and it took you upwards of five seconds before you jumped from the table and started running around your place like a chicken with its head cut off.

_Oh my gods, he’s coming over. He’s coming over and my place is shit, I am shit, everything is shit, why is my life shit…_ You hurriedly stuffed scraps of fabric into bins you had laying around and shoved them into random corners, switching to the kitchen to put empty glasses and random plates you couldn’t be bothered to wash right after you had used them. You never had company, and you enjoyed living by yourself and all of the freedom that came with it. Now it was just going to bite you in the ass because by some stroke of luck, a man you fantasized about being in your apartment was _actually going to be in your apartment_ when both you and the place was worse for wear.

You started outwardly cursing when you realized that you had worked up a sweat while trying to clean up, and you ran into your bedroom to get a new shirt and try to make yourself look semi-presentable. When you were out, you made sure to wear at least some makeup to help cover up how tired you always seemed to be, but when you ended up knocking the entire container of foundation into your bathroom sink in your haste you gave up on that immediately. _Why is this happening to me right now?_ You had just finished salvaging what little product you could when you heard a knock at your front door, and your heart nearly jumped out of your chest.

Taking deep breaths as you washed your hands of foundation and left the bathroom, you fidgeted for another moment before swinging open the door with a smile plastered on your face. “Hey, you made it!” _Please let my voice not be as high pitched as I think it is._

“Of course I did, _____,” Gladio replied, and you watched his amber-colored eyes sweep over you with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’ve been trying to clean this whole time after I told you not to worry about it.”

You blushed and bit your lower lip. “I… may have? Sorry, I can’t relax if I know you’re coming over. I MEAN, not like you… often come over or anything, I’m just… uh, you… are here now and this place wasn’t fit for company, so…” You just trailed off rather than continue digging your hole even deeper.

Gladio let out a large laugh at that. “Cute. You probably don’t even know what the word relax means, do you?”

_He thinks I’m cute_. “No. I don’t. Not at all.”

There was another pause where you two just looked at each other, before he spoke again. “So, are you gonna let me in?”

_Oh. OH._ “YES. I’m sorry!” You squeaked and stepped back into the apartment, giving Gladio room to enter. His large frame seemed to make your place look even smaller in your eyes, but you were really just focused on the way his black tank top clung to his upper body. You managed to discreetly check out his lower half too in the leather pants he usually wore while he was distracted by looking over your place.

“You call this a mess?” He said, looking at you incredulously. “I see it as a place where a woman obviously works hard, and I can respect that.”

You just shrugged and shuffled behind him to close the door. “Thanks. As I said, I don’t get company. Like, at all.” You kept your head down a bit so as not to show him how red your face was. “Uh… let me… get the clothes together, they’re right over here.”

You felt his eyes on your back as you gathered the items you’d finished making and started placing them in a bag. “So, the only thing I’m not completely finished with is the shirt she wanted.” You turned around and held the bag out to him. “I’m doing the double stitch on it right now, which won’t take long, but I don’t want to hold you up or anything.”

He took the package from you, and his eyes narrowed slightly at your wince. “What’s wrong with your arm?”

“Oh… I dunno, it’s just acting up today. Probably a combination of working too hard and sleeping all funny, I bet,” you brushed it off. “It happens.”

Gladio frowned and put the bag down on the coffee table that was next to him. “Let me see it.”

Your eyes got wider and you tilted your head slightly. “See… what?”

“Your arm, silly. You think I don’t know what it’s like when muscles act up on you? It’s a pain in the ass. So, let me take a crack at it.”

There was another awkward pause as you comprehended what he was going for. “You want to… no, it’s okay, I can handle it, it’s just a little-”

“Sit.”

You meekly walked over to the couch and sat down on the very edge of the cushion. Your heart was going a million miles per second, and somehow you still felt it increase as you felt the dip in the cushions as Gladio sat next to you.

“What’s your current range of movement in your arm before it starts hurting you?” He asked plainly, his voice serious and clinical.

You carefully raised your arm as far as it would go without straining the already taut muscles. “About there. I mean, I can still work with it, but it-”

“-locks up after you get back to your tasks,” he finished for you, taking your arm in his hand and giving it a little pull. “I know what the issue is, seeing as you’re probably hunched over that desk all day in the same position. I’m guessing it has more to do with your back than your arm. Around here?” His other hand touched an area around your shoulder blade.

“Y-yes.” You forced out, stomping down an involuntary shiver as you felt the warmth of his hands leaking into you from both your arm and your back. The entire situation felt terribly intimate to your hormones that were just jumping with joy at all the physical contact you were getting.

“Okay, I’m gonna try something,” he turned you so that your back was facing him, and you were stuck staring out at your kitchen. You let your arm drop into your lap as he repositioned one of his hands on your shoulder while keeping the other one at your back. “Take a deep breath.”

Breathing in as deep as you could, you were just starting to let it out when he shoved at your back with his palm, keeping your posture straight as he did so. You felt something pop and settle back into place as you shrieked at the surprise and the initial pain it caused, but then the endorphins filtered in and soothed the area as Gladio massaged circles over your back.

“Sorry, I know that wasn’t pleasant,” he apologized. “But you should be okay now. Try moving your arm again.”

Doing as he said, you lifted your arm experimentally and was relieved to find that while it was still somewhat sore, the tension that was causing you so much trouble dissipated. “Wow, awesome!” You turned to face him, smiling widely. “I can actually get back to work without being in ridiculous amounts of pain, now.”

“I’m not done yet,” Gladio reached for your hand. “You use these a lot too, right?”

“Well… yeah, of course I do-”

“Then they need TLC just as much as the rest of you does,” he continued, spreading your fingers and pressing his thumb over the back of your hand in such a way that had a moan escaping your lips before you knew what you were doing. You snapped your mouth shut and glanced at Gladio with a mortified expression on your face before fixing your gaze to the wooden slats in the floor. You heard him chuckle lightly as he continued working muscles you didn’t even know were sore in the palm of your hand.

“You’ve probably never had anyone massage your hands before, huh,” Gladio casually said, keeping his eyes on you as his calloused fingers worked out another knot of muscles. “They take a helluva lot of abuse, but we always forget about ‘em until they quit on us.”

“Uh huh,” you managed to mumble, your breath hitching. It felt good, almost _too_ good what he was doing, and while you were fighting hard not to sound pornographic by accident you didn’t know if you were doing a good job of holding back your sounds of approval. This was the most prolonged physical contact you had with the man, and your brain was turning to mush.

“Is the ground really that interesting, _____?”

_No, but I can’t look at you right now._ “Well, I dunno, have you seen how each slat of wood has a unique pattern? Do you think all of this floor came from the same tree? It’s something that I’ve always wondered-”

“______, stop babbling, and for once in your life, _relax_ ,” Gladio tugged on your arm to get you to look at him. “I’m helping you feel better, right?”

You just nodded, blinking and moving your gaze to his hands on yours, moving from finger to finger and loosening the joints as he went. You tried relaxing, but you honestly didn’t know how to do that in his presence. You _did_ , however, know how to become terribly aroused, which only made the entire situation more awkward for you.

Squirming in your seat, you cleared your throat. “Thanks for doing this, Gladio,” you started, wrangling your voice into something less breathy. “You should, uh, probably head home now. Iris is waiting for her stuff and she probably expected you awhile ago.”

“Are you kicking me out?” He teased, and you shook your head emphatically. 

“No, I’m not kicking you out, I just figured that-”

“I’m not done with you, yet.”

Your mouth went dry, and you just blinked at him. “Huh?” You were simply a paragon of flowery words that afternoon.

Smiling at you, he just raised an eyebrow. “You’re not relaxed, are you? I’m not leaving until you are.”

_Ramuh’s balls, I’m screwed_. “You might be here awhile then, I’m afraid.”

He shrugged. “What’s the problem, again?”

You just stared at him. You knew that Iris called him obtuse and stubborn a lot, but you were just starting to see a hint of what she was talking about. “The _problem_ is-”

“-that you’re not kissing me right now.” Gladio finished for you, and before you even had time to react, he pulled you over by the hand he was still idly massaging and captured your lips with his. Your brain short circuited almost immediately, unable to parse the fact that Gladiolus Amicitia was kissing _you_ , someone that could only ever dream of being in his league. His lips explored yours carefully, testing the waters as you leaned into him. You braced yourself against his chest and moaned into the kiss, which encouraged him to deepen it considerably before he pulled back a bit.

“Am I going too fast?” He asked, his voice husky. His eyes bore into yours, slightly dilated and hazy.

“N-no,” you replied, trying to get your head wrapped around the entire situation. “I just… uh, why me? I’m nothing special.” The words just fell out of your mouth like marbles, causing Gladio to pull back more to look at you incredulously.

“You’re kidding me, right? You allowed my sister to pretty much turn you into her own personal fashion designer with no complaints, you weren’t even going to let yourself get paid for it, and you roll with just about anything that’s thrown at you,” he listed off, causing you to blush even more. “Not only that, but I was getting _real_ tired of only being able to look at your ass in those jeans you like to wear and not be able to touch it.”

_He was looking at my butt_? What was left of your mind spun in circles as you felt one of his hands slowly move from its place on your hip to ghost over the swell of your behind. Feeling the heat from his palm in that area through your clothes was further exciting you, and you had all but convinced yourself that this was all just a dream you were having and you would wake up soon with fabric stuck to your cheek from the work table you all but lived at these days.

A firm pinch to your ass confirmed to you that it was indeed reality you were living in, and the gasp that escaped your mouth didn’t go unnoticed by the man who was tentatively accosting you. His eyes became even more lidded, and he watched your face the more you let him grope you. You didn’t even notice that you were leaning forward to kiss him again until you were inches away from your target before he suddenly spoke again.

“Tell me to stop, _____.”

You started at the sense of urgency that laced his voice, then. You knew that he was holding back, waiting for your call on how far he would go. It was both terrifying to your laboring sensibilities as well as exhilarating to be wanted by someone you’ve lusted after for so long. If he stopped now, you’d probably go and try to do something stupid like jump out of a window to avoid ever having to ever think about the “what-ifs” of this day.

“I… don’t think I can do that,” you said quietly as you moved the hand that was on his chest to move down lower, constantly telling yourself to not overthink the entire situation and what you were doing. “Because I don’t really want you to stop.” Your hand brushed the waistline of his pants before you dipped a finger between the material and his skin.

It seemed as though that was all the permission Gladio needed, because you swore all you did was blink and then you were on your back on the couch, his lips were on yours again, and his thigh was shoved in between your legs before you knew it. You tried keeping up with his tongue as it battled with yours, but you were also distracted by the way his thigh was pressing up right against your core while a hand snaked up underneath your shirt and cupped your breast through your bra. Arching up into his touch, that allowed him the room he needed to reach around your back and unhook the garment while running that hand down your spine.

You were already feeling like self-destructing and nothing had even happened besides a lot of kissing and heavy petting. Finally remembering that you had hands of your own, you fumbled with them, struggling to find purchase on Gladio in some way that would even out all of the things he was doing to you. Brushing your hand up against his pants again, you felt along what had to be the outline of his member and gave it an experimental squeeze. Grunting, Gladio detached himself from your lips and gently but firmly pried your curious fingers away from him.

“Babe, I’m trying _not_ to just rip your clothes off, so do me a favor and keep your hands off my dick for right now,” he explained before dipping down to kiss along the crook of your neck.

_Please just rip them off, I can make more anyway_ , you thought to yourself as you settled for running your fingers through his hair. Your shirt rode up even higher on your midriff, and the feel of his calloused hands skimming along your body was almost ticklish to your senses. When he moved back to your lips, you moaned into his mouth as you not-so-discreetly tried tugging his shirt up his muscular frame.

“I see that you’re finally getting more relaxed, ______,” Gladio murmured against you, grinning as he lifted himself up long enough to help you remove his shirt. “But I’m sure you can unwind a little bit more.”

You were entirely too distracted by the unrestricted view of his tattoo then, and you half sat up to be able to examine it further. You traced your fingers along the details of the feathers and couldn’t help yourself as you looked at him with wide eyes. “This would make a wicked pattern for a jacket.”

Gladio just blinked at you for a moment, then started laughing. “Really? _That’s_ what you think about right now?” He didn’t wait for you to answer that rhetorical question before settling his hands on your hips. “Guess I’m not doing a good enough job distracting you from your work.” You felt the button of your jeans slip out of the clasp. “But I know how to put in more effort. Hips up.”

You followed his instructions and watched as he slid your pants down and off of your legs, conveniently taking your panties with it. Next, he pulled you up so he could remove your shirt and the bra that had already been unclasped, and now you were completely naked in front of his gaze and feeling panicked and embarrassed about it. You instinctively curled up into a ball, trying to cover up as much of your body as you could until Gladio grabbed your wrists and moved them to a place above your head.

“Why are you hiding yourself from me, _____?”

You tried shrugging, but it didn’t work so well when you were on your back. “Well, I’m naked…”

“Yeah, that’s the point,” Gladio deadpanned. “Maybe you’re still not getting that I want you. I want _all_ of this. I’ve been watching you and thinking about all the things I could do with you… at least half of them being outside of the bedroom.” Smirking, he traced your body with his eyes. “You can take that any way you want and it’d still be true.”

Gaping at his words, you blinked as he lowered his head to capture one of your nipples in his mouth. Your breath started coming out in heavy pants as you felt his tongue make lazy circles around your areola before sucking on your hardened nub, and you found yourself squirming even as he still held your arms above your head. Wisps of his brown hair tickled your skin as he moved from one breast to the other, and you felt entranced by the view of the top of his head as he licked the sensitive area on your breast. A small part of you was still not believing that any of this was actually happening, knowing that you had shamelessly masturbated to similar scenarios in your mind many nights in a row. Before you could let yourself contemplate any further, you felt him detach his lips from your nipple as he repositioned your hands to rest in his hair.

“Hold tight, babe,” he told you as you watched him with a perplexed expression on your face until he continued past your navel and you figured out where he was going. Opening your mouth to protest, it quickly turned into high strung keening as Gladio got to work devouring your clit like a pro. When his tongue probed your entrance and eagerly lapped up the juices you had already leaked during this entire unexpected afternoon, you dug your fingers into his scalp and insistently pressed his face even closer to his goal. The stubble from his jawline tickled your inner thigh, and the few times you managed to get your bearings straight enough to glance down at what he was doing, he happened to be able to meet your gaze. The whole view of him between your legs was too much to handle. _Everything_ about the moment was too much to handle, and your eyes rolled back in your head as you bucked against his mouth.

You whined when he decided that he had enough of drinking you up, and Gladio actually had to unravel your fingers from the death grip you had on his head. Leaning down over you while placing your hands back against the couch cushions on either side of your head, he got a close look at how flushed your face was and how the sweat had tangled strands of your hair into errant spirals on your forehead. “You okay there, ______?” He teased, brushing the tip of his nose on yours.

Your mouth fell open of its own accord. “Just fuck me, Gladdy.” It all came out in a rush, and you were sure if it were at all possible at that point in time that you would have tried disappearing into the floor. Yes, you had visualized yourself in many imaginary lewd scenarios saying that to him, and _maybe_ you had gotten carried away in all of the sensations you had experienced thus far. Your stomach dropped and you clamped your mouth shut, and tried shrinking away from him. “Uh, sor-”

“The _only_ reason you’re not face down, ass up for that comment is because I know you don’t completely realize what you just said to me,” Gladio whispered to you before retreating from your figure to finally remove his pants. “But I’m going to be thinking about the time when you do.”

_Oh, gods._ You couldn’t help the full body shiver at both his words and the fact that he was soon just as naked as you were. Your mind started whirling into the possibilities of just how hard he would take you, if it matched up with your fantasies you swore you would never tell another living soul about, and if you were even ready for it. _And wait, did he just allude that there would be a next time to this?_ You jerked a bit as he leaned back over you then and positioned himself at your entrance.

“You ready?”

At that point, you were more than ready. Ready to stop thinking, and to start feeling. Ready to float and fall, at the same time, and everything in between. Nodding, you wondered for a split second why Gladio would even stop to ask after getting this far until he actually slowly starting pushing himself inside you, and you knew then that it was because the man was _massive._ Even while giving you ample time to adjust to his girth, the feeling of being filled so completely was incredible. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck, and you felt his breath hitch and stutter as he gave a couple of experimental thrusts that had you gasping for air.

“Damn, you’re so tight around my cock,” he grunted as he set a slow but steady pace. You moaned and wrapped your arms around his neck, keeping him close as he moved. You could tell that he was being gentle as much as he could manage, and while everything felt amazing, you also wanted him to not treat you as if you were going to break. Trying to urge him on by meeting his hips with your own, you couldn’t help but emit a frustrated sound from your throat that caused him to lift his head and look at you quizzically.

“Am I hurting yo-” Gladio was the one that didn’t get to finish his sentence this time as you shut him up with your own kiss that shocked him with its veracity. His words were swallowed by your mouth and erased by your tongue as you lifted yourself up on your elbows bit by bit. You were sure that he knew what you were doing even as you told yourself that you had him completely distracted by your lips. Your positions inverted after a few more moments of making out, and you situated your knees on either side of his hips as you looked down at the man you had frequently compared to a god. You could see every dip that accented his chest and his abs, and in your new place above him you took the indulgence of tracing your fingers along the chiseled line that ran from his hip to disappear underneath one of your legs.

“Sorry… but I think I’ve got the hang of this, now,” you said as you rolled your hips, watching as your movements caused Gladio’s lips to part and place his hands to help guide you. You alternated between grinding and lifting yourself up to slide down on his member, and the answering sounds you coaxed from him were like the sweetest music to your ears. You tossed your head back, finally able to control the pace and the depth in which he seated himself inside you and throwing all caution to the wind in the process. A part of you wanted to close your eyes and fully immerse yourself into some combination of daydreams that surrounded the man that was currently beneath you… but the real thing was definitively much better.

“That’s it, babe…” Gladio encouraged, rocking up into your rhythm. “Are you gonna be a good girl and cum for me now? _I know you’re close_.”

You weren’t sure if you were all that close, but hearing his words triggered the right synapses in your brain to make it so it didn’t even matter anymore. Clutching onto his arms as you felt it rising within you, a long, drawn out combination of a moan and a scream left your lips as you convulsed around him. Blinking rapidly as if it would help your vision come back into focus after such an explosive orgasm, you collapsed right on top of Gladio’s chest and tried to get your bearings straight.

He moved your hair away from your ear then. “Still not done. This is my favorite part.”

You yelped as he moved even slightly within you, still hard as a rock. Incredibly sensitive still, you felt every ridge along his cock as it rubbed against your swollen walls. “Gods…” you whimpered, attempting to will some more strength into your arms.

He chuckled then, tightening his grip on your hips. “Call for ‘em if you want; but you’re mine, today.”

Gladio proceeded to vigorously thrust up into you at an intense pace, destroying whatever stability you thought you had and sending your brain into a stasis that was whiting out the edges of your vision. You were an over-stimulated, mumbling, moaning mess on top of him as he took you harder than how he started. All you could to was stay plastered to his sweaty chest and hang onto him for dear life, taking in his grunts and fluctuations in his breathing as much as you were certain he had memorized all of yours.

You weren’t sure if you were going to just start literally falling to pieces or if it was an excruciating kind of build up you were experiencing just to get to another orgasm, but you weren’t worried about it when Gladio let out his most guttural, deep moan yet and held you flush against his pelvic bone as he came. You gasped at the sensation of his cock pulsating his seed inside you, and tilted your head up to look at the side of his face through your lashes.

It took a few moments for both of you to come down from the high of such an intense session, and you started at the feeling of his fingers massaging the back of your head. “You’re relaxed, now.”

“No, I’m dead,” You replied, unwilling to move any more than you had to.

“That sucks, because I didn’t even get to ask you on a date,” Gladio playfully griped. “I knew there was a reason you’re supposed to wait until _after_ dinner to get to this.”

Laughing despite your full-body exhaustion, you nestled yourself into the crook of his neck. “Well, there’s always time to right our wrongs. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“You.”

“GLADIO!”

“Okay, fine. How about lunch?”

You mentally reviewed your schedule. “I mean, you’d have to come to my work to pick me up, but if you don’t mind…”

“Nope, not at all. As long as you don’t mind PDA.”

You opened your mouth to tell him that you absolutely would _not_ be the subject of gossip amongst your employees any more than you could help it, when a buzzing sound came from the floor. Both of you looked quizzically in that general direction before Gladio lazily reached one muscular arm off the side of the couch and fished around for his discarded pants until he unearthed his cell phone from a pocket. Touching the screen, he placed the device to his ear. “Sup, Iris.”

Your eyes widened and you tried peeling yourself off of him, only for his other arm to circle your waist and keep you right where you were. “Yeah, she’s still working on a shirt for you. I got the rest of the stuff, though. Here, you wanna talk to her?” Gladio casually handed his phone over to you, and you looked at him oddly before taking it.

“Hello?”

“______! I was so worried when you didn’t show up an hour ago, and you weren’t answering any of my texts! Did your phone die?” Iris’ bright voice greeted you.

You glanced guiltily over the back of the couch to your forgotten worktable and cell before replying. “Uh… yeah, I forgot to charge it while I was working.”

Iris let out a sigh of relief. “Well, thank goodness nothing happened to you! Gladio said he was gonna see how you were doing; I hope he didn’t bother you too much.”

“Oh, no, he’s no trouble,” you rushed to reassure her. “I was just telling him that all I needed to do was- AH!” Blushing furiously at the sudden reminder that the man in question was still resting inside of you, you glared at him in a silent plea for him to keep his damn hips from moving. “Sorry, I… dropped something.”

“Oh, well I’m happy he’s doing something right. Don’t be afraid to kick him out if you need more time, okay?”

Biting your lip as you felt his quickly hardening member thrust once again, you struggled to keep your voice neutral. “Okay, will do. I’m gonna go now. Talk to you later, bye!” You quickly pressed the End Call button and stared at Gladio, who was obviously so pleased at his actions moments ago. “What is _wrong_ with you??”

“Nothing, babe. Absolutely nothing,” he said as he rolled into you again. “Did I mention how cute you look when you’re angry?”

You huffed and wanted to ream him out, but that was proving to be an impossible task. You let out a breath and gritted your teeth as he moved again, working up to what was proving to be another mind-blowing sexual adventure. “Do you ever quit?”

“Not until you’re good and relaxed.” Gladio reached up and pulled your head down for a kiss.


End file.
